


Worry

by artlesscommerce



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Barbed Penis, Cunnilingus, F/M, Loving Marriage, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlesscommerce/pseuds/artlesscommerce
Summary: Millie tries to take Moxxie's mind off his anxiety.
Relationships: Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to take place right after episode 1. And wow clicking that "f/m" button felt so unnatural

"Great work today," said Millie, towelling off from her shower. Moxxie was already in bed, laying rigidly straight, eyes wide open. 

Once she was dry, Millie slipped into bed beside him. He didn't seem to notice her. 

"Did you hear me?"

"Hm?" Moxxie's trance broke, but he still had a nervous jitter as he looked into her eyes.

"I said, 'Great work today.'"

"Oh." He rolled back over and stayed staring upward. 

"Moxx…" she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "They were crazy people."

"I don't wanna talk about it. I already told you, I don't wanna talk about it."

"I know. Sorry, I just…Don't know what to say, I guess."

Moxxie didn't respond to that. Millie kissed his cheek again and again, closer to his lips each time, until she reached them. 

He didn't kiss back at first. Millie was about to pull away when Moxxie responded, opening his mouth for her. He was still lying motionless, straight as a board, but this was a start. 

Millie slid onto him, holding his neck, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. Automatically, Moxxie hugged her, rubbing her back and holding her close. 

When Millie didn't pull away - in fact, she kissed him with more fervor - he realized what she was after. He was relieved; he could use an anxiety-relief lay, but he'd been too depressed to initiate. Luckily she knew him better than he knew himself.

He let his hands drift lower, gently stroking her ass before he felt it was appropriate to squeeze it. 

Millie gasped, breaking the kiss, burying her face in Moxxie's neck. She rubbed one of his horns, the velvety base where it met his head before turning to an ivory tusk texture. The sensation made his leg twitch; it tickled, but for some reason, made his whole body hot and bothered. Millie loved teasing him.

"Do you want me to get the…"

"Not tonight," Millie said. "I want _you_ to fuck _me."_

"Oh," Moxxie blinked. "Are you...prepared for that?"

"Baby, I  _ always  _ am. You're the one who gets nervous." She kissed his face again. "I mean,  _ considerate." _

"No, yeah, it definitely makes me nervous."

Millie ran her hands through his sideburns, up his head, before scratching the bases of both horns. His eyes rolled back for a moment, before focusing when he heard his name.

"Moxxie," Millie cooed. "You're my husband, and I _want_ you to fuck me."

He nodded, somehow summoning the presence of mind to hook his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers, and begin shimmying them down.

Unfortunately, they got caught. He tried to fix it, but he wasn't at a good angle, so Millie sat on his thighs and untangled the mess.

The reason Moxxie's boxers got caught was the same reason Millie only received him on a rare basis: demon anatomy.

Moxxie flinched as Millie ripped the cotton away from his body, and as she picked away the loose threads that had gotten stuck in the many, many spikes that adorned his penis.

Moxxie was average height, average intelligence, and his penis was just about average demon size. The typical demon penis was pretty large, with an emphasis on girth, and a ribbed shaft. Most imps had a row of small spikes running up the arches of their dicks, or sometimes along the rim of the head. 

Moxxie, however, had spikes that were far above average in quantity and size.

His shaft was covered in a layer of small spikes (about a quarter inch in size - or, just above 6 millimeters). Along his arch were five larger ones. They were all flat against him, most of the time, but when he was aroused, they all rose up like goosebumps. 

The worst was on the head of his penis. A rim of long, thin spikes flared out when he orgasmed.

Luckily, he'd found himself a freak.

After she'd picked the bits of cotton away, and thrown Moxxie's torn boxers to the side, Millie leaned down and licked his shaft. 

He'd been half-hard, and her hot tongue against him was making quick work of the rest. 

Moxxie's moans were soft, most of them not making it past his throat. Millie aimed to change that, sucking the tip of his cock, and lightly stroking his shaft with the tip of her nail. The feeling of it against his spikes was incredible. 

Millie mouthed down the shaft, lips tingling from the sharp spikes. She gently pushed Moxxie's thighs apart, taking his balls in her mouth as she jacked him off.

"Millie," he breathed. He fought the urge to close his eyes in pleasure; the sight in front of him was too sweet. He was already forgetting whatever it was he'd been worried about…

Oh, yeah. Killing a happy Earthling family.

Millie frowned, holding Moxxie's limp dick in one hand.

"You think too much," she said, brow furrowed. "Do you wanna stop?"

"No, don't," he said, pulling her up and kissing her. He held his wife close, feeling her firm breasts against his chest. 

While he was out of commission, the least he could do was show her a good time. Moxxie felt blindly for the lube on the bedside table. When he got ahold of it, he rolled over (so he was on top, while Millie was on her back), and squirted some on his fingers. Knowing his wife, he wouldn't need much. 

He was right. He reached down to feel her, just to see exactly how turned on she actually was, and his hand came away significantly wetter than it had started. 

"How long have you been horny?" 

"All day," she sighed, already melting from one touch.

Moxxie reached back down, stroking her for a moment. He paused to stroke her inner thighs, teasing the sensitive, hot skin. Millie tried instinctively to close them.

Gentle touches turned firm. Moxxie gripped her thighs and pushed them apart, sitting back in a kneeling position to take in the view. Something in him snapped. He wanted her.

"Shy, all of a sudden?" he purred.

Millie giggled, turning her head to the side. She didn't even realize how the flutter of her long eyelashes drove him crazy.

Moxxie grabbed under her knees, hiking her up so her legs were wrapped around his head. Grabbing her ass, he pulled her up even higher, hunched his neck, and began eating her out. 

He started with several long licks, before flicking his tongue against her clit. He licked and sucked the cherry-red pearl for a bit. Millie was squealing by now, almost ready to cum. Since Moxxie was holding her practically upside down, her face was flushed dark purple. 

Moxxie nipped her thigh, then again, harder, when she moaned. Her plump legs were trembling. 

He opened his mouth against her, slipping his long, thin tongue into her. She clenched around it. Moxxie rubbed his tongue upward against her rough, sensitive inner wall. A mixture of his saliva and her own wetness was leaking down Millie's thighs. Moxxie rubbed one of his thumbs in the mixture, and pressed it against her asshole.

"Fuck, yes," she moaned, before he could even ask.

Moxxie fingered her shallowly, fucking her with his tongue. In barely five minutes, Millie was already having her first orgasm of the night. Moxxie, meanwhile, was back to his rock-hard glory.

He tonguefucked her through her orgasm. She was shaking by the time he was done.

Guiding her by the hips, Moxxie put her back down on the bed. His wife was squirming and shaking, flushed violet, and dripping wet.

Moxxie smeared some lube on his dick - trying not to cut his palm - and pressed it against Millie's loose hole.

"Fuck me!" she cried, once again before he could even open his mouth. Earlier, that was fine, since his tongue had been occupied, but now…That just wouldn't do.

"You want this?"

Millie moaned and nodded.

"Tell me."

"Please fuck me!"

"Tell me how bad you want it, first, then maybe I'll fuck you," he growled in her ear. Normally mild-mannered and anxious, it didn't even occur to him to be self conscious in bed with Millie. Around her, he was completely uninhibited.

"Please, Moxx, I want it so fuckin' bad!" She pushed her hips forward, and the tip of his cock slid into her. "Please, baby, please fuck me?"

"Mmm...Okay!" he said cheerily, and abruptly shoved the rest of his length into her.

Millie squealed, grabbing her husband and hugging him tightly.

Gently, Moxxie began to pull out. Millie buried her nails in his back, feeling every barb scrape her raw. 

"You okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah. You're amazing," she reassured, kissing the crook of his neck. "Keep going."

Moxxie slowly pushed back in, and began fucking her at a slow pace. When Millie's hisses turned to gasps of pleasure, he sped up a bit, enjoying the feeling of her wet pussy.

"Harder," she whimpered. 

Moxxie obeyed. Millie was scratching his back to shreds. His spikes hurt at first, but now, he was pounding a tingling, electric pleasure into her with every thrust. Already sensitive from her first orgasm, her second was fast approaching, and this one was much more intense. Her husband could tell this, and fucked her hard into the mattress.

Millie grabbed onto Moxxie's horns, and wrapped her legs tight around his torso as she came again.

"Don't slow down," she gasped, so Moxxie continued, feeling her shiver beneath him as waves of pleasure washed over her.

He'd love to keep fucking her for hours, but he was only a simple imp.

"I'm close," he panted, voice cracking. "Can I -"

"Cum in my fuckin' pussy," Millie growled aggressively. 

"Yes, ma'am!"

Millie's tight, wet pussy was choking his cock. Despite its impressive size, he'd never been very proud of his penis. The spikes were more of a nuisance than anything, usually.

Not Millie. She loved every inch of him from head to toe, including his dick. She more than tolerated it, she worshipped it. Loved it. Needed it.

Watching her beautiful body quiver around him, flawless face contort in blissful pleasure, his chest burst with pride. He loved her, he was a slave to her. She could have anyone she wanted. But she chose him. Of all the imps in Hell, it was his dick she was cumming around, screaming in delight.

He felt his spikes flare as he came, burying his face in the warm crook of her neck.

Moxxie moaned his wife's name, a sweet, electric feeling bursting from the pit of his stomach, zipping through his veins. He came inside his wife, hard and hot.

By the time he opened his eyes again, he was collapsed on top of Millie, who was stroking the back of his head as she dozed.

"We oughta clean up."

"Mmm," Moxxie protested, kissing her sloppily. "I don't wanna."

Millie giggled, hugging him close. "If we don't do it now, we're gonna have to get up later. And then we're gonna be tired tomorrow, and you're gonna make yourself a double espresso in the morning, and I'm gonna say 'Don't you go fixin' yourself no double espresso,' but you won't listen so you'll be over-caffeinated and nervous all day, and -"

Somewhere around "Don't," Moxxie blindly began kissing her face, searching for his wife's mouth, and around "nervous," he found it. He shoved his lips over hers to avoid listening, mostly because he knew she was right.

She kissed back, still stroking his hair.

Moxxie couldn't remember for the life of him what he'd been so worried about.

**Author's Note:**

> We did it boys. I wrote a man-and-woman sex scene. Any good?


End file.
